Ben and his mistress 2
by Gargoyle King
Summary: While Ben makes plans to meet with his secret mistress,Julie enlists the help of an unwilling Ship to help her pursue her man on the run.


Ben picked up the phone.

"Hey,Joey." "What's up."

"Dude,you sound crappy!"

"I feel crappy,Joey."

"What's buggin' ya?" "No,let me guess." "Little miss preppie tennis idol."

"Bingo."

"Ben,I told you to break up with that chick." "She actually makes me look normal."

"I know...I just."

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over,Joey?"

"Hmm...Well."

"Please?"

"Alright." "Just don't keep me waiting,Hero."

"Cool!" "I'll be right over!"

Ben speedily got dressed(in the only outfit he aparrently owns),and made for the door. Only to be stopped by the sound of Julie pulling up on her scooter.

"Oh,F#*$ me!" "I can't let her catch me!"

Ben reached for his Omnitrix,and carefully begin to dial up an alien species.

"Oh,yeah!" "Goop!"

Ben completely transformed in time to hide above the door. Just as Julie entered(without knocking)he slipped down the wall and out the door.

"Ben!" "Ben!"

Julie became mega irratated.

"Benjamin Tennyson,where the F#*$ are you!" "When I find you I'm gonna' rip out your lying tongue!"

Ben halted at Julie's scooter.

"Should I?" "Hmm...Yes,I should."

Ben unleashed a violent storm of alien vomit that covered Julie's scooter(and set off the alarm).

Alarm[Burgler Burgler Burgler Burgler Burgler...]

"Whoops!" "I'd better high tail it."

Ben smacked his hand on the Omnitrix.

"XLR8!"

XLR8 was running at inhuman speeds,and would make it to Joey in no time flat. Meanwhile,Julie was just making it to her scooter. She pressed the alarm off button.

Alarm[Burgler Burgler Burgler Bur-Crisis averted] Alarm[Thank you for choosing,Super Dooper Scooter Defense]

Julie looked at the inhuman slime that covered her scoooter,and instantly knew who to blame.

"Ben Tennyson,when I catch you I'm gonna tear your a#%hole an a#%hole!"

Julie pulled out a Galvanic Mecamorgh colored whistle,and blew with all her might. Suddenly,little Ship came hoping(um I think it's hoping) down the street.

"Here,baby!" "Come to mommy!"

"Ship,ship,ship!" - ("Good goopadie moopadie,what happened to your scooter!")

"That's right,baby." "Daddy did this to mommy's scooter so we have hurt him now,right?"

"Ship,ship,ship!?" - ("What,are you mad woman!?") "Ship,ship,ship,ship,ship!" - ("This is exactly why he's gone off to meet another woman!")

"Great,Ship,I knew that I could count on you to have my back!" "So,here's the plan!"

"Ship,ship,ship,ship,ship!" - (Oh,my gosh someone up stairs,please,take here out!")

Julie showed Ship the app on her phone. The man tracker(she didn't know that it came from .com). She poked her finger into Goop's...goop,then spread it over the app's scanner.

App[ping,ping,ping...]

"Come on,find my man."

"Ship,ship,ship." - ("Come on,don't find her man.")

App[Bing] App[Man found]

"Yes!"

"Ship,ship!' - ("I forecast rain!")

"Ship,transform into a...ship."

"Ship,ship,ship,ship!" - ("Oh,how very creative of you!") "Ship." - ("Not.")

Ship transformed into a feirce fighter jet. Julie hoped into the cockpit,and pluged her phone into Ship's radar.

"Okay,Ship!" "Find mommy's man!"

"Ship,ship,ship,ship,ship,ship." - ("Welcome,to Air Crazy population you.")

Meanwhile,Ben had just made it to Joey's.

Omintrix[Beep,beep,beep,beep]

Ben reverted back to his human self. He was then confronted by a woman that was with out a doubt dangerous.

"Yo,Joey!" "It's Ben!"

"I told you not to keep me waiting."

"Sorry,I stopped at Mr. Smoothie's on the way here."

"Heh." "Typical Ben Tennyson." "Choosing smoothies over women."

"You're the sweetest smoothie of all,my lovely Joey."

"Wow,that's so sweet Ben!" "You know that I don't mind if you call me by my villian name like everybody else."

"Because you're a bad girl."

"And don't you forget it."

Ben walked up to the Joey,and wrapped his average Joe arms around her strong and toned figure. She wrapped her muscular arms around his girlish waist. They passionately locked lips for several minutes,then Ben whispered into her ear.

"I love you,ROJO."

"See." "Now was that so hard."

She whispers into his ear.

"Big Ben."

"The only hard thing is me,ROJO."


End file.
